Searching For You
by peddiegirl101
Summary: Nina is on vacation in England with her gran. Will she be able to find Fabian? Who will she run into on the way? *ONESHOT* *Fabina* *Entry for HOA Oneshot day 2013*


_Silly Nina. Do you _really_ think that you would be able to find _one _boy in a city _full_ off them?_ A little voice said in Nina's head. Nina resisted hitting herself in the head to make that little voice stop and continued to finding a seat on the bus. _There's _got_ to be _someone _I know in this town! _

"Nina?" An American male's voice said from the seat behind her. Nina turned around to see Eddie and Patricia sitting in the seat following her.

"Eddie? Patricia? What are you guys doing?" Nina asked.

"Actually, _we_ should be asking _you_ that." Patricia replied.

"Did you do something new with your hair?" Nina asked Patricia, purposely avoiding the subject. "It looks different."

"Quit avoiding the subject." Patricia rolled her eyes. "_What_ are you doing here?"

"Yeah, you're supposed to be in _America_." Eddie added.

"So are you, Eddie." Nina pointed out.

"At least my dad _lives_ over here." Eddie shot back.

"Yeah, who are you even staying with?" Patricia questioned.

"I'm staying at a hotel." Nina replied. "With my gran."

"On vacation?" Eddie asked.

"Well…" Nina paused. "Yeah."

"You're still a bad liar." Patricia rolled her eyes again. "Truth time, Nina."

Nina sighed. "Fine. IamtryingtofindFabian." She mumbled.

"What? Sorry, couldn't hear." Eddie smirked and held his hand up to his ear. Patricia snorted next to him.

"I know you heard, Eddie." Nina avoided eye contact with the couple.

"Well," Patricia said as the bus pulled to a stop. "This is our stop."

"The movie theater?" Nina looked out the window as the two got up from their seats. "What are you guys seeing?"

"Something scary and bloody." Patricia smiled as she headed down the aisle.

"We should catch up." Eddie whispered to Nina. "Text me later."

Nina nodded and watched as Patricia met Eddie at the bottom of the stairs and they entwined each other's hands together. The couple got smaller and smaller as the bus turned and continued traveling forward.

Nina sighed pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she found "Fabian Rutter". She debated pressing "Call", but decided against it and quickly tucked her phone back into her bag. As soon as she did, it began ringing again. The caller ID read "Amber". Nina bit her lip and then pressed "Ignore", not really in the mood for Amber's… Amber-ness.

Amber knew that Nina was visiting in England, though she didn't know the main reason behind it. However, Nina _knew_ that Amber would want to get Fabian and Nina together while Nina was in England. Nina had actually met up once with Amber while Amber was in America. And Amber had _totally_ bombarded Nina with questions. Nina knew that Amber wanted to do just that over the phone.

Nina sat on the bus, not really sure where she was going anymore. She had _wanted_ to see if Fabian would be at the museum, but now she wasn't so sure. _What if he wasn't there? What would I do?_

_Just shut up and text him! _Another voice yelled at Nina through her head. Nina sighed again, for the millionth time that morning. She pulled out her map out of her bag and looked at the bus route. The next stop was the Liverpool Museum. _Well, it's now or never._

Nina collected her stuff and got off the bus, pausing to take a collective breath in front of the large building. _At least I can look at exhibits if he's actually not there. _

She gave other visitors and workers small smiles as she walked into the structure. She immediately found herself drawn to the Egyptian exhibits. After looking at the mummy exhibit, she saw a familiar face.

She smiled as Joy gave her a small wave, her other hand in Jerome's. Nina watched as Joy whispered something in Jerome's ear and Jerome looked up and had to do a double-take of Nina.

"Nina?" He asked, nearing her. "Nina Martin? Is that you?"

"It's me!" Nina smiled. The couple hugged Nina.

"Why are you here?" Joy asked, breaking off from the hug.

"Vacation!" Nina said, standing back and raising an eyebrow at the couple. "Since when have _you_ two been together?"

"Oh, Nina. You have _no_ idea how much you've missed." Jerome laughed.

"I bet." Nina nodded slowly.

"Jerome, I want to go see the gods and goddesses exhibit." Joy pulled on his arm.

"Catch you later, Nina." Jerome waved goodbye and headed off with his girlfriend.

Nina gave a small wave back, feeling slightly awkward. She went back to examining some of the legends behind the mummies and the burial routines.

"Nina?" A British male's voice said from behind the American.

Nina quickly turned around to see exactly who she had been looking for that day. "Fabian."

**Hm… I felt like writing that one. Hopefully it turned out okay? (: **


End file.
